


sing me sweet nothings

by thelovelymadone



Series: 13....or is it? [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 13 days of writing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Siren, M/M, siren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelymadone/pseuds/thelovelymadone
Summary: A secret is never what it appears to be.





	sing me sweet nothings

Hear my call, 

Let me sing,

My darling

...

6

...

It happened too fast. One minute he could see New York, a new place to grow. The next he was submerged into water, falling down. He found himself falling deeper and deeper into a sleep. He remembers there being pain, his bones were hurting him and in the next it felt...so natural. He could hear the world around him, singing to him. 


End file.
